The Ball
by XSakuraXKakashiX
Summary: Sakura and Ino are on a mission to win over there men, and when Tsunade throws a ball they decide its time to get them.Sucky summery and it has more to do with sakura then Ino.. but Anyway this is a one shot? and there is Lemon Don't like it don't read.


**Disclaimer: Do Not Own Naruto, Nor' The song's Cold as you,Tied together with a smile, & Time to be your 21 By: Tayler Swift & Alexz Johnson. **

* * *

Sakura poked her head out of the dressing room were Ino was impatiently tapping her foot and looking at her watch they only had an hour before it was time to get hair and makeup done and Ino was getting tired of waiting.

"Come on forehead i want to see how the dress looks on you"

Sakura scoffed at Ino's remark and looked in the over sized mirror once again. It wasn't that she looked bad in the dress Ino had picked out it was just a little to reviling or maybe not reviling enough. She shook her head there was no way she was going to capture the object of her affection's looking like this. He would either think she looked to slutty or not slutty enough she thought as she continued to look at her self.

"Sakura Come on i wanna get out of here you've been in there for at least 40 minutes"

"I'm not going, go with out me"

"That's it I'm coming in!"

With that said Ino barged into the dressing room with Sakura and her Jaw almost dropped. _'What the hell is she complaining about? she looks damn good. In a non lesbian way..why am i talking to my self? Oh my god ive lost it..hehe there's an echo in here..what the hell?' (1) _She shook her head out of her..Odd thoughts and looked at Sakura who was getting ready to take off the dress and leave.

"No! your going forehead you look good he's going to go crazy when he see's you"

"You think?..are you sure it's not to slutty?"

"you don't look slutty Sakura you look good now get your ass out of here so we can get our hair done"

"Right right..ill be done in a minute then"

Ino noded and left while Sakura was putting her other clothes back on Ino paid for her Dress and shoes and waited for Sakura. Soon Sakura had Paid for her outfit and they were on there way to get there hair and makeup done.  
They were going to Tsunade's Ball why she decided to throw a ball..no one know's but that didn't matter all that mattered was getting there men.

After there hair and makeup was finished the girls headed back to Ino's to get ready. Once there Sakura headed off to get dressed but Ino stopped her and handed her a small bag a smirk plastered on her face.

"What's this?"

"Trust me..you'll want it no go get ready you know were the bathroom is."

Sakura noded still a bit confused as to what was in the bag but went to the bathroom anyway. Once in there she placed her bag's down all except the one Ino had given her.  
She looked inside and raised an eye brow pulling out the first Item. It was a black push bra with Lacy lining The next Item was a black Thong? Why Ino bought her this she will probably never know and How Ino knew what size bra to get her..she wasn't sure she wanted to know so she shrugged it off and stripped of her clothing and put on her new belongings and looked at her self in the mirror a smirk plastered on her face. _'I look damn good glad Ino-Pig talked me into dress shopping with her' _She thought to her self then smiled and walked into the living room were Ino stood already dressed. The only thing Sakura needed to do now was put on her shoe's. which only took a few moments.

"Sakura when he see's you he's going to go crazy you look great"

"Don't look so bad your self Ino pig"

And she didn't her long blonde hair was down to her hips curled slightly at the bottom, her Dress was light blue and it came just above her knee's and had a pretty low V shape which show off a lot of Cleavage her plan exactly, she had on a pair of blue Stiletto heels which matched the dress perfectly. If he didn't go crazy over her then every other guy there would.

Sakura's Hair was Curled in the front, in the back it was straight with a little curl here and there. She wore a Silky black mini dress that had Emerald Green lining which brought out the color of her eye's. It came a little below Mid thigh and showed off a lot of her Milky colored skin. Her shoe's were black stiletto's which went great with the dress Sakura had to admit Ino was good at shopping..if nothing else.

"It's about time for it to start are you ready to go Forehead"

"I've been ready Ino-Pig"

"Then let's go..oh by the way..i might have told Tsunade you would Karaoke so lets go"

Sakura's jaw dropped and a she glared at Ino, If look's could kill..Ino would be..well dead right now.

"You Did WHAT?!?!"

"What? it's not like you can't sing..you've even written a few song's..i see no harm in this what so ever besides I'm going to sing to"

"That..I...Ugh i hate you Pig"

"Love ya to now let's go"

Sakura scoffed and walked out of Ino's house and to her car. Ino would pay for this later. Right now Sakura was trying to figure out what she was going to sing she could back down..but then Tsunade would probably be upset. She sighed as only one song came to mind. Funny how it happened to be about the man she had been fawning over for quite a bit now. Before she knew it they had arrived at Tsunade's house. It was Huge to say the least you could probably fit 2,000 people in there. Sakura had no idea why she wanted a house that big nor' did she bother asking. Even though it was only 7 it was Quite dark out, Sakura smiled and opened the car door. What was she worried about? He was never on time for anything so he wouldn't be there to hear her sing right? All thoughts were cut short as she was lightly pushed forward.

"Sakura come on i don't want to be late Chouji's Going to eat all the food"

Sakura scoffed for the third time and walked up to Tsunade's. She would have knocked but no one would have heard the Music was way to loud so they just walked in only to be greeted by none other then Tsunade her self.

"Good good your here i was getting worried.. you girls are singing after TenTen got it? just tell the DJ what he should play okay Oh and i don't care which one of you go first.."

"Uh Okay Got it"

Sakura said as Ino noded

"Well I'm off to go find Jiraiya he owes me a dance"

"Right...you do that"

With that said Tsunade was gone and Ino was talking to Shikamaru who couldn't take his eye's off her Which was just how she wanted it.  
Sakura walked over to the pair and tapped Ino on her shoulder.

"Hey Pig, ill go first i want to get this over with before he get's here ok?"

"Sure sure now leave me alone im busy"

Sakura shook her head and smiled slightly they really were a cute pair. Ino was annoying and Slightly dumb..Shikamaru was pretty quite not to mention a genius. Sakura turned to the stage (2) were TenTen was about to start singing. Sakura made her way behind stage waiting for TenTen to be done so she could get it over with. She smiled when she heard TenTen start singing, She had a really nice voice.

_'Hold on, baby, you're losing it  
The water's high, you're jumping into it  
And letting go... and no one knows  
You cry, but you don't tell anyone  
That you might not be the golden one  
And you're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone __You're tied together with a smile  
But you're coming undone... oh  
Goodbye, baby  
Goodbye, baby  
With a smile, baby, baby'_

The song came to an End and Sakura could hear Clapping and of Course Lee yelling something about the Joy of being Youthful she couldn't quite make out what it was but she really didn't care at the moment her stomach was turning flips and she felt as if she was going to throw up but she knew it was just Nervous ness. _'Come on Sakura lets get it over with, He's always late so maybe tonight wont be any different'_ She noded and she heard Tsunade speaking.

"TenTen, I must say you have Quite a lovely voice."

There was a Pause and she began talking again.

"okay up Next we have The lovely Sakura"

_'The lovely Sakura ay' why did that sound so much like I'm a contestant on some dating show...oh i should probably stop talking to my self and go out there...yeah'_

She took a deep breath and made her way to the stage she told the DJ what beat to go to and she stood in front of the Microphone she quickly scanned to see if _he _was here and when she didn't see him she sighed in relief the music started playing and she began to sway to the beat of the music and began to sing. All eyes were on her were as her eye's were closed And she didn't notice he had came in..

_'You never lied to me not once  
Its not your fault that I cant trust  
Its in my past, its in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and reckless'_

Everyone was in shock at how beautiful she looked and how beautiful her voice sounded. Even Sasuke was in Aw of her voice he had a slight smile on his face which was very un-Sasuke like to say the least.

_'Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21'_

The Lyrics to the song didn't go un-noticed to a certain Silver haired man sitting in the back of the room his eye's were Locked on her. He thought she had a 'thing' for him he just wasn't sure how he felt about it. Okay so he was sure but that didn't change the fact that he was 21(3) and she was 18  
it was wrong in so many ways. Teacher/Student relation's were not something that were supposed to happen.

_don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me _

He could Just hear Gai Sensei Yelling at him about not interfering with the youthful. Since when did he care what Gai thought? Oh that's right he didn't Nor' did he care what anyone else had to say it was then that he had made up his mind about Sakura and His feelings towards her.

_Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21 _

Its gut wrenching sometimes  
Its life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away

Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run

The song ended and Sakura's eyes fluttered open she smiled as everybody clapped and were yelling for her to sing another song. She would have kept smiling had she not seen two dark eye's meet her Emerald one's her heart sunk and she felt like her knees were going to give in, Of course they didn't because Tsunade walked up and took the Microphone from her, Sakura smiled slightly and went back behind the stage were she flopped down in a chair.

"And Now give it up for Ino"

Sakura smiled slightly. Time to here how Ino-Pig Sounded when she sang. She sighed and decided she was going to stay back stage and listen for fear of embarrassing her self further She heard music start and Ino's voice.

_You have a way of coming easily to me.  
And when you take, you take the very best of me.  
So I start a fight 'cause I need to feel somethin'  
And you do what you want 'cause I'm not what you wanted_

Sakura's eye's winded that was the song Ino had dedicated to her Ex Kiba. That was part of the reason Sakura's eye's were wide the other was Ino had quite a lovely voice and she thought she knew everything about her guess not. She smiled and continued to listen until she felt a hand on her shoulder. It send shivers up her spine only one person could do that to her and she knew right away who it was. She turned around to see none other then her sensei himself. He smiled down at her well she figured it was a smile you could never be sure with that mask of his.

"H..Hello Ka..Kakashi Sensei what are you doing back he.."

She was hushed by a finger placed on her lips, She once again shivered at the contact She looked up at him slight confusion as to why he wanted her to hush.

"What are you.."

Again she was hushed but this time it wasn't a finger it was his lips. His very maskless lips _'when did he take off his mask? when did he..oh my god he's kissing me and I'm just sitting here like an idiot' _after her she processed the fact that he was kissing her she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. His tongue was now tracing her bottom lip asking for entrance She slowly opened her mouth he plunged his tongue into her warm cavern and began exploring. After a few moment's they pulled away from lack of air they both stared at each other for a few moments with out speaking. Though they were speechless for different reason's she was staring in aw at his Beautiful face and he was surprised he had actually kissed her with out getting slapped in the process. Sakura heard Ino still singing but nearing the end of the song. She thought they had been back there for forever but it was just a few minutes.

_You never did give a damn thing, honey.  
But I cried, cried for you.  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you.  
(Died for you) _

Oh, what a shame.  
What a rainy ending give to a perfect day. Every smile you fake is so condescending.  
Counted all the scars you made.  
Now that I'm sittin her thinkin' it through, I've never been anywhere cold as you.

She heard Ino finish the song and clapping and she realized she still hadn't said anything about the kiss.

"I..So..Um Im sorry..i shouldn't have kissed you"

She heard him say and she raised an eye brow at him.  
_'Is he crazy? of course he should have kissed me..Damnit i need to stop talking to my self. Eep hes walking away do something anything'_

she jumped up from were she had been sitting and grabbed his arm pulling him back to her she smiled and pulled down his mask slowly and wrapped her arms around his neck once again and then she Kissed him. His hands made there way to the small of her back as he kissed her back. He felt her tongue on his bottom lip and he opened his mouth this time letting her explore his Dark cavern.

"Hey Forehead did you hea...Woah..ill just go.."

She walked back out to Shikamaru leaving the two alone in the back.  
Some how Sakura's leg made it's way up Kakashi's and she was now pressed against the wall. His hand was placed on her leg holding her in place and the other still on her back. There kiss lasted a while until they had to break away for air. This time his lips were on her neck sucking and biting lightly enough to leave red marks. She craned her neck to the side giving him better access this made him smirk he kissed down her neck to the exposed area above her chest and she softly moaned as he pilled down one of the straps of her dress, he kissed the skin he had exposed earning another moan from her.

"Ka..Kakashi we..cant do this..here"

she managed to breath out through soft moans.

"mm, Why not we just have to be quite"

"they'll hear us..and..I..aw fuck it"

She let her leg drop to the floor and she flipped there positions were he was now against the wall. He smirked at this and she leaned up and kissed him her hands working on getting rid of his 'Pesky' vest which she finally managed to get off she then broke the kiss and wasted no time in pulling off his under shirt. He stopped her when she had got to his pants a smirk on his face. He Unzipped the back of her dress and she let it drop to the floor.He pulled her into another bruising kiss and moments later she pulled away.

"Pants Off..Now"

She breathed and smirked. He did as he was told and removed his pants letting them fall to the floor onto the heap of clothes. She smirked again at the bulge she saw in his boxers. She leaned up again kissing him hard he Kissed back with just as much force before she knew it they were completely naked and she was once again against the wall. He. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist He slowly slid one of his fingers into her and she winced slightly he began moving it in and out once he saw she was used to it he inserted another and pushed in and out.  
She tried to be as quite as possible but couldn't help but moan when he pushed his fingers in and out. He pulled them out and she gave him a displeased look and he only smirked.She could now feel his erection at her entrance. He kissed her lightly on the lips.

"This may hurt a bit..okay?"

She noded and he pushed himself into her taking her virginity as he did so. She bit down on his shoulder and a tear slid down her cheek it hurt like he said it would but she knew it would get better. After a little bit she released his shoulder.

"M..Move"

"Are you sure?"

She only noded and he kissed her. He pulled himself out and pushed back in a second later. A few thrusts later and there was no pain just pleasure Sakura began moving in time with his thrusts.

"Ahh..Kaka..Shi.."

She moaned what would have been his name if she were able to breath properly after a few more thrusts she felt her self at the peak as did he. Her inner walls tightened around him and he Knew he couldn't take it anymore. She moaned his name rather loudly as she reached her climax if someone hadn't been singing at that moment someone surely would have come to see what was going on. A couple more thrusts and he moaned her name and released inside of her. They were both sweaty and both wore out He tilted her chin up and kissed her lightly on the lips.  
He pulled out of her after a moment and she let her legs fall to the ground. She was surprised she managed to stand.

"Wow..That was.."

"I know"

he said with a smile. He gave her a small peck on the lips before he picked up his clothes, and she did the same.

"..Were's my underwear?"

He chuckled lightly and shrugged. He looked around but couldn't find them. She sighed and put the dress on anyway. He walked up behind her and zipped her dress back up. Underwear or no Underwear it didn't make much difference anyway but still she couldn't help but wonder were they were..

"we should get out there before someone comes back here"

"oh yeah"

she smiled and he took her hand in is and they walked into the room with everybody who were dancing and having a good time they didn't even notice Sakura and Kakashi were gone well Ino did..but she didn't pay it no never mind because she was off somewhere with Shikamaru getting to 'Know' him better.

Sakura and Kakashi called it a night earlier then everyone expected, of Course they didn't know about the events that happened earlier They said good night to all there friends and made there way to Sakura's apartment..

****

* * *

(1)-Haha i Dont like Ino all that much so i like makeing her sound kinda stupid.

(2)-I Have No Clue Why Anyone Would Have a stage in there house..it was just neded with the story

(3)-Yeah I Made kakashi 21 & Sakura 18 because it also fit with the story

i might make a Part 2. It will most likely be about Sakura being 'late' for her monthly visitor (if you know what i mean) if not i guess you'll have to find out in Part 2

I wrote this in English i dont know what i can never seem to keep my mind on working in that class haha..if it's no good tell me okay?

Reviews make me Happy so Please Review


End file.
